Commander swap
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: G1. parts 1 and 2 redone. optimus and megatron make a bet, before optimus gets the hang off it starscream goes awol, and the rest off the decepticons dont know what to do.
1. The bet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"talk" 

'**com-link' **

'_thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

Commander swap

Char 10:00pm

On very rare occasions the two commanders of two army's got together for a drink at a bar on char, Optimus and Megatron sat side by side

"You think commanding the Decepitcons is easy Prime." Megatron was saying, they had recently got into an argument about who side it would be easier to command,

"Well I'm sure it is easy. You just act like your stronger than them and toss some threats at 'em and they do as they are told. Easy." Megatron was now looking at like he had two heads

"Well if it is so easy then why don't you try and command them." taking a swig of his energon drink

"And those Autobots of yours are possibly easier than my Decepitcons. All you do is be nice to them and let them run riot and think of plans for you. You just have to sit back and do paperwork." Optimus was now looking very defensive but not as defensive as Thundercracker when someone that wasn't Skywarp invaded his personal space if you didn't back away in a short space of time he'll shoot to kill.

"I do not let them run riot and think of plans for me." Optimus said extremely defensive Megatron studied Optimus for a minute then finally spoke

"Well I bet you couldn't lead the Decepitcons for two no three earth weeks."

"It's that a bet Megatron?" Optimus answers Megatron looks at him

"Yes it is." he paused for an astrosecond

"Why do you accept?" Megatron asked, Optimus thought about it for a while then finally answers Megatron's question

"Yes I do accept." Megatron laughed

"Your going to regret that when you see one of Skywarp's little game or one of his pranks."

"Hmmmmmmmmm……….Skywarp a prankster, that's new." Optimus said accidentally out loud

"Yes and it's not new since everybody knows about it." Megatron replied and finished his drink of energon

"When dose this bet start?" Optimus asked while finishing his own drink

"Well no time like the present Prime."

"I think it be easier to tell them at the same time." Optimus said Megatron nodded.

Once outside Megatron contacted Decepitcons HQ, it connected straight away but what he saw and heard was not what he expected it was Thundercracker and Skywarp lip-syncing to a soppy earth song till both looked at the screen and saw their leaders face.

Thundercracker rushed of the screen to turn off the song but accidentally played another song which they secretly liked Thundercracker was about to go off screen again

'**Thundercracker, Skywarp stay ware you are!' **Megatron ordered over the com **'and what is that dreadful song?'**

"It's called err……………'on the inside'. sir." Skywarp answers nervously

'**Well tell Starscream to gather some troops and meet go to these coordinates.' **Megatron switches off the com when the song finishes.


	2. The switch and a morning with the enermy

**Disclaimer I don't own transformers or not ready to make nice.**

**And I will only be doing the Decepitcon version because I don't know how the Autobots would react to Megatron being their leader.**

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.**

"**Song words"**

* * *

**Decepitcon HQ 11:50pm**

"**Forgive sounds good forget I'm not sure if I could, they say time heals everything but I'm still waiting" **this song got Skywarp's attention so while he sent Starscream, Megatrons message he listened to some more of the song "**I'm though with doubt there's nothing left for me to figure out I paid a price and I keep paying" **something about this song reminded him of someone he knows but he couldn't figure out who "**I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as hell and I don't have the time to go round and round, its to late to make it right, I probably wouldn't if I could cause I'm mad as hell to bring myself to do what it is you think I should." **

"Thundercracker," Skywarp cried and clicked on the message popped up on the screen that told him the message had been send to Starscream and ran off to find Thundercracker and tell him that he found the perfect song for him.

Meanwhile Starscream had just finished his reports when he got an email from Megatron's email address curious he opened it, after reading the message he contacted Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Soundwave, Thrust, Dirge, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to go to the control room and wait there till he turned up.

Thrust and Dirge, Astrotrain and Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp, all were keeping distance from each other although Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, and Thundercracker were sort of near each other but the fact that they either had to walk or shout from the other side of the room really didn't say much or rather it did.

5 minutes later Starscream entered the room and all the mechs formed a line Starscream only said one thing before turning towards the lift that lead to the surface and that was

"Follow me." they all followed him, once they were out side and took off and headed towards the coordinates in the email.

Once they got there they were surprised to see some Autobots and their leader and Megatron casually stood near by which caused Dirge, Thrust, Thundercracker, and Skywarp not to land however Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Starscream, and Soundwave did

"Megatron what's going on here" Starscream asked

"Well its not a surrender." Megatron snaps "Your just going to have to take orders from someone else for three weeks."

"WHAT!!" came a shout from above, all the Autobots were startled by the voice

"You got a problem with that Skywarp?" Megatron asked very calmly

"No! No problem at all Megatron. Sir." came the answer

"We made a bet that we" Optimus pointed at himself and Megatron

"Couldn't command the opposite side." Optimus finished explaining

"Soooooo………" Starscream starts

"Megatron needs to command the Autobots while Optimus Prime needs to commands us." the Autobots started talking among themselves

"Yes and if you got a problem with that I don't wont to hear it Starscream." Megatron snaps at him again.

Everyone was getting tired now after Optimus and Megatron had finished explaining other stuff about this bet an Airelbot had become a the pillow for a black Decepitcon jet that goes by the name of Skywarp and it made Sliverbolt nervous Thrust and Dirge didn't wont to disturb him cause they have seen Skywarp cranky and that was bad for everyone even Megatron, and that was saying something, Megatron and Optimus bode farewell to their soldiers, when Megatron walked past Sliverbolt he noticed Skywarp using him as pillow.

Thundercracker landed near Sliverbolt and shaked Skywarp gently he stirred and he opened one of his optics a crack then stretched and throw his arms around Thundercracker's neck and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before him and Thundercracker flew off back to base, as the all the Decepitcons flew back no one said anything.

**Decepitcon HQ morning**

Skywarp and Ramjet were fighting over the last energon cherry, till Optimus walked in and everyone in the room turned to look at him while falling silent, Starscream walked over to Ramjet and Skywarp and nicked the energon cherry off Skywarp this didn't go unnoticed by Skywarp and Ramjet

"HEY!! That's mine." shouted both of them as Starscream eat it anyway, they looked at him in silence before jumping up and walking off in a sulk to were their wing mates were.

Optimus wished he hadn't took the bet in the first place cause he was having a very hard time at remembering all the Decepitcon names and if this is how the Decepitcons acted in the morning he didn't want to see them when they were getting ready for battle, Optimus looked around to find the Decepitcon communications officer he finally got fed up with looking at a lot of jets that looked the same and asked

"Dose anyone know where your communications officer is?" all the Decepitcons seemed to look to look a little insulted there were some comments like 'you know that's insulting.' and 'you're an in a room full of Decepitcons. Who do you think would win.' Most of them though just gave him dearth glares till Starscream answers

"He's in his quarters where he always is seems to be." silence filled the room once more but this time everyone was looking at Starscream, Optimus was glad none were looking at him anymore _'They bring a new meaning to if looks could _kill.' Optimus thought

"Errrmmmm…………Thanks Starscream." Optimus said and left the room, everyone still looking at a very stunned Starscream and Skywarp was rolling on the floor with laughter.

Optimus was walking down the corridors of the Decepitcon base looking for Soundwave quarters, after an hour of looking he eventually found it, knocking on he waited for the door to slide open 10 minutes later _'Hmmmmmmmmm…guess he's not in.' _he thought and walked back to his own quarters.


	3. A day and a night with the Decepticons

**Disclaimer I do not own transformers.**

**I don't much about the cone heads so I don't know if Thrust is actually the leader of the cone heads, but he is in this. If he's not sorry.**

* * *

**12:00pm Thundercracker and Skywarp's quarters**

"No Skywarp. It's a bad idea."

"Awww Please."

Skywarp was now on his knees begging him to help him out with this new prank of his, Skywarp didn't think his plan for his prank was that bad he stood there thinking over his prank

"What's wrong with the plan Thundercracker?" looked at him like he had when Skywarp was trying to talk Thundercracker into something he had got to used to Skywarp's pranks signing

"It's not the plan I have a problem with, it's your prank." Skywarp looked suddenly crestfallen, and went to sit on his recharge bed.

In the control room Soundwave was working at one of the consoles when Starscream walked over to Soundwave was and asked

"So did you talk to Optimus?" Soundwave looked at him then finally said

"Negative." Starscream turned round and walked out _'Hmmmmmmmmm…I should do him a timetable of where the rest of the Decepticons will be at.' _Starscream thought that as he walked back to his lab he set to work on the timetable for Optimus.

Optimus however was wondering why he made the bet when a knock on his door, Optimus opened it and was surprised when Starscream walked in and throws him the datapad he had been working on, Optimus looks it over then finally said

"What's this for?" Starscream looks at him a bit disappointed _'Been under a day and already picking up the attitude of the rest of the Decepticons.'_ Sighing he answers

"It's a timetable of where the Decepticons are or might be at curtain times." Optimus was surprised at how smart he said all that; he didn't think any Decepticon could be smart seeing, as Skyfire didn't talk about Starscream much.

Elsewhere Thundercracker was trying to talk Skywarp out of one of his pranks again he knows that not one of Skywarp's pranks has a happy conclusion,

"Skywarp please can't you go bug someone for a while." Skywarp looked hurt at that then noticed Thundercracker's optics dim

"Did you not recharge last cycle?" all Thundercracker did was shake he's head Skywarp finally said

"Fine I'll go see if Ramjet wants to join me in pranking someone." Thundercracker knew there was a catch but he never heard it he just saw a flash of purple light _'I know what the catch is.' _he thought as he lay down on his recharge bed.

Meanwhile back at Optimus' temporary quarters

"Hold on you're telling me you don't know many Decepticon names?" Optimus just looked at the floor and shook his head

"How many Decepticons do you know?" Optimus looked up

"Errrmmmm….mostly all them." Starscream stared at him

"Well, that puts most of the Decepticons to shame then." now it was Optimus' turn to stare at Starscream

"WHAT!" he screeched taking offence to the staring Optimus jumped at how high his screech was

"Listen you want to know how to tell the diffrance between the Decepticon jets, someone as smart as you, can't you figure that out by your self?" and walked as quick as he walked in.

Later Optimus looked over the datapad in his _'Hmmmmmmmmm…………Starscream's Ariel elite.' _Optimus thought grabbing a blank datapad he began writing down the names of the Decepticon jets under Starscream's command he got they all down and then tryed to find some stuff about the jets in the database of their underwater base, insted he found something that might help get the Decepticons to follow his orders.

Meanwhile in Starscream's lab, he was working on something that wasn't meant to be glowing however, his mind was elsewhere. He wasn't watching what he was doing and the test tumbler he was experimenting on exploded.

Starscream being in a bad mood from before he stormed out of his lab and right into Skywarp and Ramjet prank Starscream let out a very frustrated growl, Skywarp peeked around a corner which didn't go unnoticed by Starscream who took the opportunity to shoot at him, Skywarp dodged it by disappearing back around the corner.

"Skywarp show yourself." Starscream demanded there was some muttering from behind the wall Starscream knew the other voice as Ramjet, Starscream let out another frustrated growl then demanded

"Ramjet, Skywarp show yourselves!" Skywarp and Ramjet slowly stepped out from behind the wall they stood nervously in front of their very annoyed air commander

"What did you two think you were doing?" Starscream asked very calmly, Skywarp was trying not to laugh at him with neon pink paint dripping of him however, Ramjet wasn't really laughing in fact, and he was far from amused

"Well 'Screamer," at hearing his nickname his wingmates gave him, he got even angrier

"It was just a little prank." then Skywarp added very quickly

"This was not meant for you." Starscream didn't believed him

"YOU GUYS WOULD NOT LAST A FEW DAYS WITHOUT FIGHTING IF IT WASN'T FOR ME." Starscream shouted at them before storming off to wash the paint of him.

Skywarp and Ramjet stood there stunned for a few minutes and what Starscream just shouted was slowly sinking in when it did they looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter and going back to where their quarters where their wingmates were.

5 minutes later Skywarp was trying to wake Thundercracker up but all Thundercracker did was stir and rolled onto his side Skywarp was getting worried that any minute their leader would storm in to tell him to clean the whole base just because of the tin of paint that fell on Starscream before. He forgot Megatron wasn't any where near them.

"TC please wake up." Skywarp pleaded he didn't even notice Thundercracker's optics come online

"Skywarp stop shaking me and calm down." Thundercracker startled Skywarp by his voice

"What are you panicking for?"

Skywarp told him about Starscream and the paint and that it was an accident Thundercracker didn't know what to say after that

"Thundercracker?" Skywarp asked softly thinking he had fallen into recharge again

"Well I don't think 'Screamer is going to do anything." Thundercracker said finally Skywarp was slightly relived at that but he still didn't trust Starscream's unpredictability.

**Decepticon HQ 11:30pm**

Soundwave was walking back to his quarters when he thought he should go see what Optimus wonted before so he stopped by his temporary quarters. Optimus was still looking up the Decepticons so he could put the names with the 'cons, when he heard a knock on his door he opened it and to his surprise Soundwave standing on the other side, he walked into Optimus' temporary quarters.

"What did you want me for earlier?" he asked getting straight to the point on why he dropped by so late.

"Errrmmmm…just to ask how to tell the differences between the Decepticons that had the same alt." Soundwave was nodding

"so it is by their coour?" Optimus asked while looking puzzled for a minute, so Soundwave carried on speaking

"Thrust is the leader to Dirge and Ramjet which all three are conesheads, Thundercracker Skywarp, and Starscream are the F-15s. Thundercracker and Dirge are blue, Starscream and Ramjet are mostly white however Thrust is red and Skywarp is black and the only prankster in base." Soundwave in the monotone he always used _'so it's their colour _Optimus thought

"Thanks Soundwave." Soundwave turned and walked out but before the door slid shut, he advised

"You should get some recharge when the rest of us are." and went to his own quarters.

At midnight nearly everyone was in recharge, most of the cassettes apart from Ravage were in Soundwave's chest, while Ravage him was on Soundwave's metallic pillow, more than Soundwave himself, Astrotrain and Blitzwing were on the others recharge bed, because they thought that the others was more comfy.

Skywarp was on top of Thundercracker because he couldn't be bother to get on his own, which was in the same room, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet had pushed theirs to beds together and with Ramjet on the middle, Thrust and Dirge were cuddling him because he wouldn't let them when he was awake.

Starscream however, was not in recharge in fact he wasn't anywhere hear his quarters he was on the flight deck, he transformed into his alt and launched into the pitch black of the night sky his white and red form flew across the sky gracefully and towards a destination unknown.

* * *

i know cats have a habit of nicking most of the pillow space.


	4. a morning fight and a few trips to autob

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or look at me now. I do however own Brightspark.**

i only got so far with the last autobot bit when i just didnt know what to put after that.

**Day 2 Decepticons HQ morning 6:00am**

Optimus was the first one up in the base, he got of his recharge bed and picked up the datapad that was on his desk with the timetable on Starscream did for him to see when the rest of the base would be coming out of recharge. _'Mostly at 7." _he thought.

**Autobot base same time.**

It started out as any quiet morning, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had practically gone into hiding in a dark and gloomy storage closet, because ever since Megatron become their leader he had them get up at six in the morning and do the basic military training.

Not only that he put Ironhide in charge of the training, hints why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went into hiding. They just hoped that Megatron didn't get Blaster to send Steeljaw out to look for them.

In the control room of the ark Megatron was looking over the profiles of the Autobots just in case if they when or even attacked, not that he really was worried about it, Megatron really didn't like how all the Autobots would look after each other on the battlefield.

He didn't think it was anyway to win a fight never mind a war, he never saw any of the Decepticons worried or helping another one out, if they did he never noticed. If they ever decided to swap some soldiers he would probably swap Bluestreak for Thundercracker, he could put up with Thundercracker at least he was quieter than Bluestreak.

Elsewhere in the base, to be more precise the battle room that was three doors down from the REC room, Ironhide had finally gave the other Autobots a break from the exercises. Bluestreak was on a rant while prowl was waiting for him to finish so he could join in with him, the rest of them were to tired to even complain all except for Mirage who wasn't there at all, literally.

**Decepticon HQ 7:15am**

By now, all the Decepticons were up and having their morning energon, this time it was not just Skywarp and Ramjet fighting over the last energon cherry Rumble and Frenzy were chasing the seekers around as well as trying to jump on their heads.

Nobody had noticed that a certain screechy air commander wasn't in the room, not even Thundercracker who was quiet but very observant unlike his black wingmate.

Optimus finally turned up for breakfast when Ramjet, frenzy, and Rumble were all clinging to the black seeker's legs, trying to get the cherry out of his hand while Skywarp himself was desperately clinging to a beam on the ceiling, and the weight of the three mechs were making his fingers slip.

Optimus had never witnessed anything like it, he wondered Megatron put up with them in the morning, he knew his Autobots weren't this bad in fact most of them weren't up in the morning except for Ratchet and a couple of others but not the whole base.

Sighing at the sight of Skywarp clinging on for his last energon cherry he went to get himself a cube of energon _'I'm going to go mad before the three weeks are though.'_ Optimus thought

"This isn't fair its mine." shouted Skywarp from where he was clinging to the ceiling

"Awww come on Skywarp give us a bite." Ramjet replayed while stretching to reach the cherry

"NO! GET OFF ME." Skywarp yelled, Optimus was thinking about helping him out, till he heard Thundercracker shout

"Just teleport. 'Wrap." Ramjet, Rumble, Frenzy and Skywarp looked at to where the voice came from

"I can't. There's got too much weight." Skywarp answers

The Decepticons clinging to him turned their attention to getting Skywarp's cherry out off his hand, Ravage ran over to the struggle over the cherry and jumped on his cassette brothers head and nicked the cherry out of Skywarp's hand.

Rumble, Frenzy, and Ramjet all let go of Skywarp's legs, all three landed on their feet Ramjet went to sit with his comrades Skywarp's fingers finally slipped making him land on his aft and if transformers could cry Skywarp would had tears in his optics, getting up he walked back this and Thundercracker table.

Thundercracker was too busy keeping an optic on Frenzy as he and Rumble made their way back to the table where Soundwave was, because a few weeks before Frenzy tried to nick an energon strawberry of him, he did not really notice Skywarp coming back to the table very upset.

He only noticed Skywarp when he started when he was humming a tune that Thundercracker didn't, recognised he opened their com-link. Before Thundercracker could ask anything, he got the words to the songs.

'**You always tried to put me down I bet your feeling stupid now, cause I got fed up, got up, got out and now I'm turning around look at me now.'** **Any other song words you want TC?'** Thundercracker was startled

"Do you have to startle me like that?" Frenzy had noticed Thundercracker being distracted with Skywarp for some reason so he took that to his advantech, he got about half way away when he hear Skywarp said

"He's getting away with one of your strawberries TC." Thundercracker looked at him confused and looked in the direction he was looking before; to see Frenzy sneaking off with something Thundercracker took one look out of the corner of his optic and noticed he only had two strawberries when he had three before.

Growling he got and took one-step towards Frenzy and picked him up of the floor **'busted',** he heard Skywarp say over the com

"Give." Thundercracker snarled and held out his hand Frenzy dropped the pinched energon berry into the Black Hand and found himself suddenly falling from a great height, lucky for frenzy Buzzsaw was in the area and caught before he hit the greyish floor.

Thundercracker walked back to the table where Skywarp was and he finally noticed he was upset over something so he gave him the strawberry he just got back which cheered him up.

**Autobot base. 11:35am**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had finally came out of hiding since Steeljaw found the in the gloomy storage closet, Mirage had returned eventually, they recently had a new female recruit by the name of Brightspark who transformed into a racing car, although lucky for everyone Wheeljack had not blown anything up, Megatron had Mirage show the new recruit around the base.


	5. a morning and a misbehaving decepticon

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Except for Brightspark and the jets mentioned in the first paragraph.**

**Autobot base**

Brightspark was nerves, while she as given the tour of the base down the orangey coloured walls by a light blue and white mech that went by the name of Mirage, she did not have her earth alt foam yet. She also was wondering why a Decepticon was giving orders to Autobots, she just hoped those two Decepticon jets who were terrors of the skies whenever they flew over any Autobot cities.

They came to the REC room walking in Mirage stopped the tour of their base there, Brightspark went to sit on sofa that was on the far right of the room where Bluestreak and a few others had gathered to watch something on TV. About an hour later, a white and red mech walked in and over to another settee near the far left where three mechs were,

"Megatron wants to see you two." the white and red mech said to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked up at him then at each other and got and walked out to go see Megatron.

"What's Megatron doing commanding us?" asked a light pink Cybertronian race car everyone turn towards where the soft voice came from, Ratchet asked,

"Who are you?"

"Brightspark Sir." she answers, Ratchet looks her over then spoke again,

"Well, let's just say that it started because of a bet. Oh and if you get the chance go get yourself a new alt foam and stay out of sight when you do."

**Decepticon HQ hallway 11:30am**

A black and grey jaguar was running in and out of the greyish hallways as fast as his legs could carry him, he hid in one of the nearest small gaps he could fit into hoping that the black jet that was chase was as dumb as he looked

"Come out, come out wherever you are, and I promise to make your deactivation painfully." Skywarp taunted cruelly as he peered around a corner. Lucky for Ravage Optimus was currently walking down a near by hallway and over heard what Skywarp said, Optimus walked out from the hallway that saw was just behind Skywarp

"Nobody is getting deactivated." Optimus said, Skywarp span around to face him

"And who's going to stop me?" Skywarp asked bravely, with a very evil smile which gave him the creeps _'This is harder than I thought I imagined' _he thought, he turn his attention to the Decepticon in front of him, Skywarp picked up on Optimus' hesitation

"Well, I'm waiting for answer." Skywarp snarled at him Optimus walked towards him and said rather boldly

"If you try and deactivate anyone I will stop. Now go to your quarters until I say you can com out." All Optimus got was laughter and Skywarp's fist right in between his optical sensors

"Okay I go to my quarter just don't except me to stay there for long." and left in a purple light.

When Skywarp got back to his and Thundercracker's quarters. Thundercracker as he sat at a desk probably doing something on the computer or writing reports and singing an earth that Thundercracker once said fitted him and now Skywarp was beginning to have second thoughts

"Be my bad boy, be my bot, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend." Skywarp giggled at him singing

"You know if you want to be your weekend lover, I have to stop being your friend." Skywarp said and Thundercracker nearly jumped out of his seat

"Again with the scaring Thundercracker said a bit startled

"And I didn't have to teleport to scare you." Skywarp answers "Oh and Optimus prime might come round to give me my punishment later." Thundercracker looked confused

"What did you do Skywarp?" he asked worryingly, Skywarp just flashed him his evil smile and gave him a look that said 'you find out.' and went to lay on his recharge bed.

**Autobot HQ 6:35pm**

Megatron had given the Autobots a rest from military training because he was to busy setting up their battle plan because they were running out of energon, Megatron had summed that the Decepticons needed some more energon sometime soon since most of their energon went towards powering the base.

Meanwhile the Autobots were all chilled out in the REC room, Brightspark had gotten her earth alt form she looked similar to Mirage but more light purple, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were playing on their game console. Some of the others were playing some kind of card game and watching something on the TV, Brightspark herself was watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on their game.

Megatron finally finished the battle very quickly than if he was in the underwater base, since he had to many distractions he'd got so used to in a strange way he kind of missed them, Starscream's constant arguing and mocking, Skywarp's pranks and trying to catch Soundwave's cassettes, Thundercracker's constant worrying and pacing. He shook his processor out of those thoughts 'I've been spending too much time around Autobots.' he thought.

He got to the control room where a strange dot was flashing on the screen, Megatron strengthen the signal and it appeared to be somewhere near the Amazon rainforest he was thinking of send someone to investigate but thought against it thinking that it was just some human jets.

**Decepticon HQ 8:30pm**

The combiners had got into a about something and somewhere between the fight they had decided to fighting Devastator with Bruticus that half the low levelled corridors were in need of fixing and cleaning, there were scorch marks where their lasers hit the walls. Optimus was trying to stop the flow of energon from his nose where Skywarp hit him before with a lot of force.

When he finally did that he wondered how he should punish Skywarp, he tried find out the best way but got nowhere, he went into the control room there weren't many in there, in one corner of the room was a cross between a tank and plane. Four jets in another corner near a computer terminal and Soundwave was on the side nearest to him.

One of the blue jets was chilling on a chair he had one hand behind his and one of his legs was propped on the edge of the chair he was sat on, the other two were talking about something. Whom Optimus guessed were Thrust and Thundercracker but the tank-plane guy gave up his search and walked out, Soundwave was just working on one of the computer terminal. Optimus walked over to Soundwave and said

"I need some info." Soundwave looked at and asked

"What kind of info?"

"Skywarp." was all Optimus answers

"What do you want to know about him?" Soundwave asking show no emotion what so ever

"What he hates." Soundwave smiled behind his facemask. Thundercracker had gone out of the room by now

"Well, like most flyers he hates getting dirty, despises being nice to anyone that isn't Thundercracker and very confined spaces. Oh, and he really doesn't like Autobots. No offence."

"None taken." Optimus replied

"And any anti-war songs." Dirge added, Optimus, Soundwave and Thrust all stared at him

"What! He does."

"I thought it was only Soundwave that listened in on other mechs conversions." Thrust teased, Dirge gave Thrust an apologetic look "sorry."

Optimus was walking down the greyish corridors of the Decepticon headquarters, he had got the location from Soundwave among some other information about Decepticon jets, on the he was thinking about how the Decepticons interacted each other. The ones that can't fly usually the aggressive ones have a couple of fights but soon calm down after and chat about something of other, while the jets usually gather together for whatever reason, he wasn't sure.

He finally got to Skywarp and Thundercracker's quarters the door automatically opened he walked in to his surprised Skywarp didn't really seem to notice his presence at all instead he was looking under his bed for primus know what, Thundercracker got up from what he was doing on the computer he decided to them alone.

"Skywarp." he said with a lot of authority although all Skywarp did was look from what he was doing and sat on his knees then said rather insultingly

"What do you want scarp heap?"

"I'm here to give you your punishment." Skywarp tried to hide a snort of laughter and failed miserably since he didn't think to highly of Autobot punishments,

"You have to clean up the mess on the second floor corridor 5." Skywarp gave him a look as if to say 'why do I have clean up after them.' Optimus then got something out of subspace

"With this." and threw the item at him and left, Skywarp groaned while getting off his recharge bed and going to do the job he was assigned to do.

* * *

sorry if theres any spelling mistakes.


End file.
